Pascaline : Tempérance
by Menthe et Calament
Summary: Sélectionnée suite à un concours lancé par Abstergo, Leah Marty se retrouve avec la possibilité d'explorer elle même les mémoires génétiques d'une de ces ancêtres. Mais alors que l'Histoire de sa famille se révèle aux travers de Pascaline, le voile sur la réalité du monde se lève à son tour. Peut être que ses aïeux pourront lui montrer la voie à suivre pour faire les bons choix.
1. Présent : introduction

**Salut !**

 **Alors je publie un autre projet sur lequel je m'étais lançée il y a quelques temps ( à l'époque de la sortie de Unity et de Rogue). En fouillant dans mes oeuvres abandonnées, je suis retombée dessus et j'y ai pas mal retravaillé dessus ces derniers mois. Du coup, je me lançe dans sa publication.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que la plupart des personnages ne sont pas miens mais appartiennent à Ubisoft.**

* * *

Derrière leur façade d'abstergo, l'Inner sanctum de l'Ordre du Temple venait de lancer un nouveau projet afin d'élargir encore leurs collecte de mémoires génétiques. Par le biais de la multinationale, ils lancèrent de grandes opérations de soutien au don du sang puis un concours pour les mener à Montréal vivre l'expérience animus. Les filières nationales avaient ainsi pu rechercher des mémoires génétiques sur des millions de personnes à travers le monde. En effet, tous les candidats ayant signé pour participer à ce concours avaient accepté de céder un échantillon de leur sang pour qu'Abstergo puisse étudier leur ADN. Il fallait cependant nommer quelques vainqueurs pour le concours.

C'est alors que Mélanie Lemay et Abstergo Entertainment entrait en scène. La directrice devait se charger de mettre en place une équipe spéciale afin de trouver et sélectionner les meilleurs sujets potentiels pour intégrer les locaux de la firme. En effet, elle n'avait pas la possibilité d'accueillir les centaines de candidats des présélections nationales et les dossiers devaient être ensuite traités par des membres plus compétents de la société. Mélanie Lemay avait préparé un étage pour l'événement et ne disposait que de dix postes. De plus, tous ne pourraient pas visionner les mémoires directes de leurs ancêtres, il fallait disposer d'une certaine expérience dans l'animus pour pouvoir se synchroniser avec des personnages comme des assassins. Les heureux gagnants visionneraient d'autres mémoires en rapport avec les histoires déjà parues dans l'Hélix ou en projet. Pierre Martin avait été désigné responsable de ce projet et travaillait directement sous sa supervision. De son côté, elle espérait également parvenir à mettre la main sur de potentiels nouveaux développeurs.

Mélanie terminait tout juste sa réunion avec ses collègues en recherche à propos du prochain grand volet de l'Hélix. Alors qu'une équipe consacrée spécialement aux mémoires génétiques des jumeaux Frye travaillait d'arrache pied pour trouver un autre Suaire d'Eden à Londres, elle pensait détenir le prochain gros titre pour leur console. Suite au piratage des donnés d'Arno Dorian, son grand projet de blockbuster de l'Hélix était tombé à l'eau. Heureusement L'envol du phénix focalisé sur les péripéties de Shay Cormac et développé en quelques semaines suite au piratage des locaux permit de rattraper l'échec. Mais le public attendait toujours leur prochaine grosse production. Ses veux avaient été réalisés grâce aux jumeaux Frye : incarner deux assassins pour semer le chaos à l'époque victorienne. Mélanie voyait déjà les ventes par millions au travers du monde.

La directrice d'Abstergo Entrtainment se penchait sur le projet de Marc Olivier qu'elle avait nommé responsable du projet « Rooks ». Evidemment, le scénario aurait besoin de pas mal de retouches scénaristiques mais le projet la séduisait vraiment. De plus, vu que les développeurs travaillaient énormément afin de trouver ce fragment d'Eden, elle disposait d'une solide base pour construire Londres à cette époque. Avec un peu de chance, elle parviendrait à y inclure la reine Victoria. Les anglophiles allaient raffoler de cet opus.

Soudain, quelqu'un surgit dans son bureau sans avertir. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Mr Martin.

\- Je suis désolée Madame, il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de vous appeler, dois-je prévenir la sécurité ? demanda la secrétaire génée.

\- Laissez faire, soupira la patronne. Ce cher Pierre Martin semble avoir un besoin irrépressible de défier les lois.

Mr Martin avait intégré l'équipe pour étudier la mémoire d'Edward Kenway en 2013. Ils l'avaient alors soupçonné d'envoyer des informations aux assassins avant de ce rendre en fait compte qu'il s'agissait de John Standish, informaticien et Sage qui lui avait fait porter le chapeau. Depuis, Pierre ne cessait d'avoir une attitude rebelle qui amusait plus ou moins les membres de l'équipe. Mélanie redoutait un effet de transfert mais la psychiatre leur assura que le jeune homme était en parfaite santé et ne souffrait d'aucun trouble sérieux de sa personnalité. Elle pensait que cela pouvait arriver si le cobaye s'implique particulièrement dans une mémoire. Mme Bibeau travaillait sur cette théorie depuis des mois, convoquant et surveillant les résultats des examens médicaux de Pierre Martin et John Smith qui semblaient être atteints de cette drôle d'affection.

\- J'arrêterais le jour où vous accepterez de dîner avec moi chère Mlle James.

\- Dans vos rêves, cracha la secrétaire avant de retourner dans son bureau.

\- Mélanie ? Pourquoi personne n'accepte jamais de dîner avec moi ? geignit-il avec une fausse moue malheureuse.

\- Peut être que vos techniques de drague sont à revoir Mr Martin. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me montrer ?

\- Croyez-moi, cette fois je vous ai dégoté une véritable perle, dit-il en retirant quelques feuilles d'un dossier qu'il tenait.

\- Vous auriez pu me l'envoyer par mail plutôt que de l'imprimer, les informations papier sont faciles à dérober, remarqua Mélanie.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je demanderai à cette chère Mlle James de le broyer dès que je sortirai. Je voulais, juste vous faire une surprise, chose hélas impossible avec le numérique, dit-il d'un air mystérieux.

Connaissant les gamineries de son employé, elle saisit le dossier pour en lire le nom figurant en première page.

\- Leah Marty ?

\- Lisez, poussa Pierre Martin.

Elle entama la lecture du dossier. Il provenait d'Abstergo France. Son interlocuteur n'hésita pas à jeter un coup d'œil sur son communicateur.

\- Jacob et Evie Frye ? Vous voulez en faire un épisode sur l'Hélix ? demanda Pierre alors que sa supérieure continuait d'étudier le dossier.

\- On doit d'abord continuer de fouiller leurs mémoires génétiques mais je pense qu'il y a du potentiel. La communauté Hélix attend depuis une éternité la sortie d'un prochain jeu digne de ce nom.

\- Ah oui ? Et quel fragment d'Eden cherche-t-on cette fois ?

\- Confidentiel Mr Martin, répondit-elle. Laissez mon communicateur tranquille et enlevez les pieds de mon bureau dit-elle sans même lever les yeux.

Une fois sa lecture terminée, elle adressa un regard peu convaincu à son employé. Certes, cette fille avait le profil de l'étudiante modèle et intéressait Abstergo en France, mais son domaine touchait plus la pharmacie que le divertissement.

\- Avez-vous vu le lieu qu'elle indique à l'adresse de ses parents ?

Mélanie consulta à nouveau le dossier de l'étudiante.

\- St Jean du Rhône ?

\- Ouep, l'ancienne commanderie hospitalière de St Jean.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, son intérêt piqué. Est-ce qu'elle a un lien avec la famille de St Jean ?

\- Je savais que ça allait vous plaire, dit-il avec satisfaction.

\- Tu veux bien me montrer son bilan génétique maintenant, répliqua-t-elle en tendant le bras pour attendre a fameuse feuille manquante.

Ce dernier les lui offrit avec cet air supérieur qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il était entré. Elle parcourut le résultat avant qu'un sourire de satisfaction ne s'affiche à la vue des deux noms surlignés.

\- C'est vraiment une descendante de Pascaline et Violette ?

\- Ouep, il y a aussi quelques autres sujets intéressants dans son ADN mais je pensais lui laisser l'honneur d'explorer celles de Pascaline. Et regardez sa concentration en gènes de précurseurs. Elle pourrait être une recrue de choix pour fouiller les mémoires génétiques des assassins et templiers de haut rang. Nous manquons d'employés à ce niveau. Pascaline et Violette n'ont certainement pas des rôles majeurs mais elles sont présentes dans plusieurs de nos chapitres. Si nous permettions à quelques personnes d'explorer directement leurs mémoires génétiques, la publicité pour nos produits n'en serait que meilleure et Pascaline est un sujet idéal pour quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté.

\- Bonne idée. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'action ou de combat pour se synchroniser. A qui as-tu pensé pour superviser l'opération ?

\- Je voulais justement en discuter avec vous, répondit-il avec moins d'arrogance qu'auparavant. Si elle explore directement ses mémoires génétiques, il lui faudra un superviseur attitré. Je ne sais seulement pas qui lui nommer, admit-il.

\- Pour moi John Smith me semble parfaitement désigné, proposa la directrice.

\- J'y ai pensé aussi mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit notre meilleur choix.

\- Je pense au contraire que Mr Smith est parfaitement capable de superviser une stagiaire. Il a déjà fait preuve de ses compétences. Qui voulez-vous me suggérer alors ?

\- Moi-même.

Mélanie poussa une exclamation amusée.

\- Pierre, tu es déjà en charge de superviser le projet en général. Tous les sujets Oméga dépendront de toi. Elle aura besoin d'un service personnel, tu l'as dit toi-même.

\- Alors nommez-le Superviseur Général à ma place. Il a les compétences. Vous venez de l'admettre.

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez, agacée.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça et vous le savez.

\- Il risque de s'impliquer personnellement dans cette situation. Ce n'est pas prudent, prévint-il.

\- Il n'est pas victime du moindre effet de transfert, il ne se prend pas pour Shay Cormac que je sache. Et bien évidemment, nous surveilleront le moindre débordement, il ne faut pas que le moindre de nos invités soit mal à l'aise.

\- Mais…

\- Ma décision est finale. Rappelez-vous que je suis votre supérieure.

Ce dernier s'inclina et n'insista pas davantage. Mélanie appela sa secrétaire.

\- Envoyez un message à John Smith. Je le veux dans mon bureau dans la prochaine demi-heure. Et mettez-moi en contact avec Marc Dubois d'Abstergo France immédiatement après.

\- Bien madame, répondit Mlle James dans l'oreillette.

Bien, il semblerait qu'ils disposent enfin d'un premier sujet vraiment intéressant. Il restait encore quelques détails à aborder mais la jeune Leah Marty devrait recevoir son billet pour Montréal dans les prochaines semaines.

* * *

 **Voila donc pour l'introduction. Les chapitres alterneront entre le présent (avec le personnage principal) et les séquences de ses ancêtres qu'elle explorera (un peu comme dans le jeu en fait).**


	2. Mémoire 0

**_Été_** _ **1752- Mount Vernon**_

Aucun doute que la propriété des Washington à Mount Vernon était impressionnante. La fête tant attendue s'annonçait grandiose. Tous les domestiques et esclaves avaient été réquisitionnés dans le domaine et le propriétaire avait même fait venir des artificiers. Autant dire que son retour des Caraïbes serait remarqué.

Malgré sa naissance dans les strates les plus aisées de la société française, Pascaline en était venue à mépriser toute cette opulence. Elle-même ne possédait plus que trois robes noires reprisées à plusieurs endroits qui l'avaient suivie depuis qu'elle avait quitté le vieux continent. Cela lui était bien suffisant. Elle avait fait vœu de pauvreté en rejoignant les Hospitaliers et ne s'en portait que mieux depuis. Les Templiers ne manquaient pas de ressources mais vu leur train de vie, ils savaient en tirer profit. Parfois, Pascaline se rappelait que la richesse dans laquelle elle avait grandie enfant provenait du même Ordre et cela lui laissait trop souvent un goût amer.

Mais ce qui la préoccupait le plus actuellement tournait autour de l'état de santé de Lawrence Washington. La tuberculose était une maladie dangereusement contagieuse. Elle avait tenté de le convaincre au maximum d'éviter ce genre de célébration, ou du moins d'y rester à distance. Ce n'était pas pour rien que certains malades étaient placés en quarantaine, mais le Templier n'avait rien voulu entendre et Pascaline n'avait eu d'autre choix que de céder. S'il tenait à répandre la phtisie parmi la bourgeoisie de Virginie, elle ne l'en empêcherait pas davantage.

Quand messieurs Smith, Weeks et Wardrop vinrent saluer leur supérieur et que le frère cadet du Templier fut congédié, Pascaline comprit que pour elle aussi le temps était venu de se retirer. Dans les cuisines, une servante lui servit une infusion à base de tilleul et de miel. Cette boisson l'accompagnait toujours avant d'aller se coucher depuis que Pierre, un chevalier Hospitalier et ami très proche de son défunt mari, lui en avait fait concocter juste après son arrivée dans la commanderie où elle avait vécu avec son époux. Une jeune cuisinière vint la rejoindre.

\- Les feux d'artifices sont magnifiques ! On dirait des millions d'étoiles multicolores qui naissent et disparaissent. On pourrait presque les attraper au bout des doigts.

\- Si tu n'étais pas occupé à te boucher les oreilles, ricana un valet qui venait reprendre des coupes de vin pour la grande réception.

\- Et si tu ne crains pas de te brûler, ajouta une autre domestique.

\- Il est rare que le maitre fasse des réceptions aussi somptueuses, songea un des fils de la cuisinière qui travaillait aux écuries.

\- Il a peut être envie de sortir un peu d'or de ses coffres. Après tout, il ne les emportera pas au paradis, intervient un des jardiniers.

Pascaline les écouta distraitement discuter de la fête. Elle n'escortait l'aîné des frères Washington que depuis quelques mois quand Pierre lui avait ordonné de les rejoindre à la Barbade et ne les connaissait pas suffisamment pour juger. Mais si elle se fiait aux commentaires des domestiques, rares étaient les réceptions aussi fastueuses. Pascaline ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose se tramait. Tout le monde avait parlé de cet événement depuis des semaines et toute la bourgeoisie locale s'était rassemblée en ce lieu. Lawrence avait même profité de l'occasion pour faire venir d'autres Templiers, derrière le couvert de vieux amis. Il se préparait quelque chose mais Pascaline n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi. Elle pouvait juste certifier que ça se passerait bientôt.

Après avoir terminé sa tisane, elle rejoignit sa chambre. Elle avait promis d'écrire à Guillaume et même s'il était encore trop jeune pour lire seul, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui faire la lecture. Son fils lui manquait énormément. Cela faisait des mois maintenant qu'elle servait Washington et malgré sa tristesse, elle se refusait à le prendre à ses côtés malgré la suggestion polie du cadet des Washington. Plus il restait éloigné des Templiers et de leurs manigances, plus son enfant serait en sécurité. Sans parler du risque de contracter la tuberculose. Dans ces dernières lettres, il lui demandait de rentrer. Pierre aussi était parti quelques semaines auparavant pour rejoindre Haïti, qui ne se remettait toujours pas du tremblement de terre qui y avait eu lieu. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle serait rentrée aussitôt mais son devoir d'hospitalière la contraignait de rester auprès du Templier. Elle avait tenté de négocier avec les frères Washington. Lawrence était condamné, on ne pouvait soigner sa maladie. Si le cadet s'était montré assez compréhensif, Lawrence n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait interdit à Pascaline de le quitter. Elle aurait voulu l'insulter, le gifler, l'étrangler mais son devoir s'est vite rappelé à elle. Elle devait rester aux soins de Washington jusqu'à son rétablissement ou qu'il la congédie, tel était son devoir en tant qu'Hospitalière.

Pascaline avait connu de nombreux Templiers avant d'émigrer pour le Nouveau-Monde. Sa famille faisait partie de l'Ordre depuis ses débuts. Ses ancêtres ont participé aux croisades et ont fait partie de ces chevaliers pourchassés par les sbires du roi en 1307. Au fil des siècles, ils ont su survivre dans l'ombre pour ensuite progressivement remonter dans les classes influentes de la société française. Son grand-père avait obtenu un titre de noblesse sous Louis XIV alors que Philippe le Bel leur avait retiré toutes leurs possessions pour renflouer son trésor. Pascaline n'appréciait pas tous les Templiers, chacun avait sa personnalité après tout et elle en avait côtoyé des dizaines. En France, leur puissance était limitée et ils devaient lutter pour leur survie. La famille royale restait sous influence assassine et les Templiers devaient rester soudés pour ne pas se retrouver éradiqués du pays, les obligeant à se tolérer et à mettre leurs ambitions personnelles de côté au service de l'Ordre. La Nouvelle-Angleterre était totalement différente. Ici l'esclavagisme était approuvé alors qu'il était clairement plus tabou sur le vieux continent. Son père vantait le contrôle par l'éducation alors qu'il pensait que l'exploitation abusive des êtres vivants servait uniquement à nourrir la propagande assassine. Visiblement, ici, peu de Templiers partageaient son opinion.

De plus, Washington utilisait les ressources de l'Ordre à son profit personnel. Pascaline se demandait comment le grand-maître de l'ordre britannique pouvait tolérer cela. Les richesses devaient servir à préserver la paix, l'ordre et à lutter contre ces terroristes d'assassins, pas à profiter personnellement aux membres de l'Ordre. Peut être que les Templiers devraient envisager d'instaurer un nouveau Grand Maître en Nouvelle Angleterre comme ce fut le cas dans les Caraïbes pour contrôler tout ça. Mais après tout, elle n'avait jamais fait partie des Templiers, qu'ils s'occupent de leurs problèmes eux-mêmes.

Alors qu'elle était encore en train d'écrire, le bruit de la musique et des rires laissa place aux cris et aux grondements du tonnerre. Inquiète, l'hospitalière observa par la fenêtre les jardins de l'hôte. Elle ne vit que des invités paniqués courir dans tous les sens alors qu'elle sentait le sol trembler. Si elle avait été raisonnable elle serait restée en sécurité à l'intérieur mais Pascaline savait que quelque chose s'était passé. Une fois dans les jardins, elle constata que tout n'était que chaos. Une odeur de poudre à canon flottait dans l'air et le vacarme ne provenait pas d'un orage mais de bateaux sur le fleuve. Pascaline comprit immédiatement. Elle lutta contre le courant paniqué des invités pour se frayer un chemin vers des gardes qui s'étaient rassemblés. Ces derniers la reconnurent à sa robe noire ornée de la croix à huit branches et s'écartèrent pour lui laisser voire le corps dans vie de Lawrence Washington. Pascaline s'approcha et essaya de chercher la trace de son pouls avant de lui fermer les yeux. Une lame avait transpercé son abdomen. La signature était évidente : assassin.


	3. Présent : jour 1 (matin)

Alors que l'on retirait ses lunettes d'immersion virtuelle, Leah put lentement revenir à la réalité.

\- Bien, le taux de synchronisation est très prometteur ! Tu es sure que c'est ton premier essai ? Parce que franchement, tu as un don.

Une fois certaine que ses jambes pouvaient la soutenir, elle se leva de l'immense appareil avec précaution. Il était étrange et différent de l'Hélix. Elle était encore légèrement désorientée mais obéit aux consignes du cadre d'Abstergo. Il lui fit repérer des lumières, compter ses doigts, lui posa quelques questions simples comme la date ou le nom du président des Etats-Unis.

\- Tout est en ordre il me semble. C'est pas mal pour une première séance d'Animus. Suis-moi je vais te présenter les locaux et ton poste durant le stage.

Leah suivit son accompagnateur dans l'atrium d'Abstergo Entertainment. Elle s'émerveilla de la modernité de l'endroit. L'immeuble était digne d'un film de science fiction. Elle observa les poissons nager dans un aquarium titanesque recouvrant presque tout l'atrium derrière ce qu'elle devinait être des projections de scènes et personnages cultes de l'Helix. Elle en reconnut certains comme Aveline de Grandpré, Edward Kenway ou Shay Cormac dont elle avait vu les nombreuses pubs au moment de leur sortie sur Hélix. Cependant la plupart des personnages lui demeuraient inconnus. Ne possédant pas la console elle même, elle n'avait eu l'occasion de l'essayer qu'une fois lors de la grande opération qu'Abstergo avait mené avec les services de santé internationaux pour populariser le don du sang. Elle avait alors eu droit à une session d'une heure dans le système après avoir offert son sang et avait choisi de revivre la chute des Templiers de Paris en 1307. L'inscription au concours d'Abstergo Entertainment étant gratuite, elle avait ensuite ajouté son nom pour tenter de gagner une place et tester un animus dans les conditions des développeurs des jeux sur Hélix. Leah ne figurait pas parmi les personnes vraiment chanceuses et sa surprise ne fut pas petite quand elle reçut un courrier l'invitant à rejoindre l'antenne parisienne d'Abstergo afin de préparer son départ pour le Québec.

Voila comment elle s'était retrouvée au Canada, à Montréal pour être plus précis, dans les locaux d'Abstergo Entertainment. Tout avait été organisé : son voyage en avion (une grande première pour elle, et en classe affaire en plus !), son accueil à l'aéroport, son séjour dans un resplendissant hôtel appartenant au complexe d'Abstergo à Montréal et sa rencontre avec un cadre de la société.

Derrière le bureau de la réception, ce fameux cadre, aussi nommé Harry Lawson, lui passa son communicateur ainsi que l'oreillette obligatoire à tous les employés de la société. Son incertitude dut se lire sur son visage car il employa un ton assez rassurant.

\- Ce sont juste des mesures de précaution. La concurrence nous colle aux basques et les hackers sont monnaie courante. Nous avons déjà eu à subir des piratages et des vols de données. Ce n'est pas que nous ne faisons pas confiance à nos employés mais ces précautions permettent d'éviter toute rivalité et une meilleure traçabilité en cas de problème. J'en possède moi-même un sur moi en permanence, expliqua-t-il en sortant un communicateur de son sac.

Leah se contenta d'acquiescer. Si la sécurité atteignait ce niveau pour une branche d'Abstergo destinée au divertissement, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle devait être dans les filiales industrielles ou militaires. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il lui indiqua comment utiliser son communicateur. A première vue, il s'agissait d'une simple tablette mais elle ne doutait pas que les applications qu'elle utilisait étaient d'une performance exceptionnelle. Toute cette technologie la déstabilisait un peu et n'inspirait pas d'aise à Leah, au contraire. Ses parents avaient toujours cherché à limiter au maximum leur exposition à la technologie pendant son enfance et elle en conservait désormais une certaine méfiance. Puis elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'un tel niveau ! Pas étonnant que l'Hélix soit sorti de cette entreprise.

\- Voila le 4e étage, ce sera le vôtre. Vu que tous les gagnants du concours ne sont pas encore arrivés, nous n'attaqueront pas avant les deux prochains jours les simulations dans l'animus. Votre rencontre avec la psychiatre est déjà planifiée pour l'après-midi. L'horaire exact t'as été envoyé par mail sur le communicateur. La salle principale accueillera ceux qui travailleront avec la version oméga de l'animus. Ici, ce sera votre espace détente où tout sera à votre disposition, expliqua t-il en désignant un coin rempli de canapés avec un bar, un frigo et un micro-ondes.

\- Les toilettes se trouvent dans ce coin et le bureau des techniciens ici, continua-t-il. En tant que superviseur général du projet, le bureau de Pierre Bonnet sera ici. Mais si tu as un souci, c'est d'abord avec moi que tu devras en parler. Je serai responsable de ton animus personnellement.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Leah se contenta d'écouter en silence, elle commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir accepté ce prix. Evidemment, lors du premier entretien à Paris chez Absergo France, ils lui avaient assuré qu'elle serait sous le grade de stagiaire et qu'elle serait considérée en année blanche pour pouvoir poursuivre ses études ensuite. De plus, elle avait obtenu un poste pour un stage chez Abstergo pharmaceuticals ensuite pour valider son master l'année prochaine. Leah avait passé l'âge de croire au père Noël mais c'était certainement un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'elle n'avait jamais reçus. Puis, puisque que la compagnie avait tout pris en charge, Leah n'avait pas même eu besoin de débourser un centime de son pauvre compte d'étudiante. Si ce n'était pas une affaire en or ! Enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant d'avoir posé les pieds sur le sol canadien. Maintenant, elle commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un revers à la médaille. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Mr Lawson ne la conduisit cependant pas vers un des postes de l'animus oméga mais dans une autre pièce séparée de la principale. Les bureaux étaient différents des précédents mais ressemblaient beaucoup à celui qu'elle venait de tester à la réception. Une femme devant être d'origine asiatique et qui devait avoir son âge était plongée dans un ordinateur près d'un des sièges de l'animus.

\- Voici Dan Chan. Vous serez trois stagiaires dans cette salle.

Leah la salua, Dan lui répondit par un sourire et retourna derrière l'écran de son poste. Leah fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait bien aimé connaitre un peu mieux ceux qui allaient devenir ses voisins pour les prochaines semaines (voire mois, elle ne savait pas encore vu que son stage pouvait être prolongé si elle le souhaitait d'après ce qu'on lui avait expliqué à Paris). Puis elle se rassura. Peut être que Dan ne comprenait pas l'anglais et avait répondu par un sourire justement par politesse. Elle voulait le demander à Mr Lawson mais se ravisa.

\- Vous aurez chacun un membre plus ancien des développeurs d'Hélix pour vous encadrer. Vu que l'on va utiliser directement vos mémoires génétiques avant de les envoyer dans le cloud, votre cas sera un peu à part.

\- Nos propres mémoires génétiques ?

\- Oui, lors de prélèvements sanguins, nous avons pu extraire quelques mémoires génétiques particulièrement intéressantes dont nous ne disposions pas encore. Mlle Lemay juge préférable de donner l'occasion aux descendants directs de traiter leur prélèvement. C'est toujours plus excitant d'explorer des mémoires génétiques quand on sait qu'elles proviennent de nos propres ancêtres.

\- Nos propres mémoires génétiques, vous avez fouillé dans mon ADN ? demanda-t-elle paniquée.

\- Je pensais qu'on vous aurait prévenu à Paris, dit-il légèrement étonné. Etudier des mémoires génétiques est un processus complexe. Nous n'avons poussé aucune analyse détaillée sur l'ADN. Pour faire simple, disons qu'on a juste cherché des indices à partir des relevés sanguins basiques. Nous sommes alors capables de dégager un profil grossier des mémoires génétiques sans entrer dans l'étude poussée de l'ADN. Si le spectre nous semble particulièrement prometteur, nous demandons si les patients souhaitent nous faire une donation d'ADN pour qu'on puisse travailler plus en détail dessus. Je pensais qu'ils vous l'auraient dit à Paris.

\- J'ai accepté à Paris vu que c'est moi qui les étudie mais je ne savais pas que vous aviez déjà étudié mon ADN.

\- Ce n'est pas l'ADN que nous étudions mais juste les résultats sanguins routiniers pour s'assurer que le sang ne porte pas de danger. Nous n'avons pas effectué d'analyse supplémentaire de votre ADN avant que vous ayez accepté nos termes si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

\- Non, ce n'est pas dérangeant en soi. C'est juste que je m'inquiétais que vous ayez étudié l'ADN de tous les donateurs, ça aurait été une forme de violation de l'intimité je trouve.

\- Et vous avez parfaitement raison, tous les donateurs signent un contrat où ils disent explicitement qu'ils nous laissent l'opportunité d'étudier leur ADN en détail. Ce serait un viol au lois internationales inacceptables et nous devons nous montrer exemplaire chez Abstergo. Mais pour en revenir à votre profil, certaines de vos données nous ont marqués. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous en parler mais je peux vous mettre en contact avec un microbiologiste si vous le souhaitez qu'il vous explique en détail. En bref nous avons commencé à regarder vos mémoires génétiques ces dernières semaines, suite à votre autorisation, et nous pensons que certains de vos ancêtres ont un vrai potentiel. Pascaline, dont vous avez testé une mémoire en bas en fait partie.

\- Vous voulez dire que le prochain jeu d'Helix risque de porter sur elle ?

\- Ce sera compliqué. Un jeu rassemble le travail effectué sur plusieurs mémoires accompagné de recherches historiques. L'histoire est peut être centrée sur un protagoniste mais il est nécessaire d'explorer les mémoires des proches, des ennemis pour vraiment construire un scénario complet. Ce travail peut prendre plusieurs mois voire des années. Très peu d'entre elles servent directement dans nos jeux, sinon nous en aurions déjà sorti plus d'une centaine. En revanche ces mémoires pourraient ajouter pas mal de contenu autour de la saga Kenway. Pascaline de St Jean aurait été assez proche de certains personnages comme Haytham Kenway ou Shay Cormac. Si nous pouvions retranscrire ces mémoires en un livre virtuel, un film ou quelque chose du genre, ils pourraient se vendre comme des petits pains. Elle apparaît déjà dans certains de nos épisodes en temps que personnage tertiaire vu qu'on n'avait que très peu de données sur elle mais les fans s'arracheront son histoire.

La saga Kenway contenait plusieurs chapitres dans l'Helix. Chloé, sa colocataire en France et meilleure amie depuis le primaire, avait dépensé presque toutes ses économies pour s'offrir une console Hélix dès sa sortie et lui avait raconté l'histoire de cette famille. Si elle se rappelait bien, le grand père était un pirate dans les Caraïbes, le fils un noble ou bourgeois anglais qui a combattu dans l'ombre pour soutenir les anglais pendant la guerre de Sept ans en Amérique du Nord et le petit fils était un mohawk ayant grandement soutenu George Washington pour l'indépendance des colonies. Une histoire tragique comme il s'en faisait plein dans le monde fictionnel et dont Chloé était devenue totalement accro. Pour satisfaire la communauté des fans sans cesse grandissante, un nouveau chapitre avait récemment été ajouté racontant l'histoire d'un assassin devenu Templier à l'époque d'un des Kenways. Ce chapitre, Rising Phoenix, était devenu lui aussi l'un des plus populaires de la console sortis après son lancement selon l'actualité.

\- Mais ne sont-ils pas supposés êtres des personnages fictionnels ?

\- Bien sur, leur histoire est légèrement romancée et altérée pour mieux satisfaire le public. Mais le personnage a réellement existé à l'origine. L'Histoire n'est pas toujours aussi simple que ce qui est appris dans les livres et les écoles.

Harry Lawson allait poursuivre sa présentation des locaux quand il s'interrompit et activa son oreillette.

\- Mélanie ? Oui, oui l'essai à été parfaitement concluant, je vous ai envoyé toutes les données dès la fin du test. Nous sommes devant son poste. Bien bien j'arrive.

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Je dois y aller, ils m'attendent à la direction. Tes codes d'accès sont dans le communicateur. Je devrais être revenu pour le déjeuner, on se partagera une pizza et je t'expliquerai un peu mieux comment nous explorerons tes mémoires génétiques. Tu peux commencer à étudier notre base de données en attendant. Cette partie est toujours barbante mais elle s'avère indispensable pour mieux comprendre le contexte et les relations entre les différents protagonistes. C'est décisif pour garantir une bonne synchronisation et éviter bien des ennuis crois-moi. Il n'est pas encore complet mais je te le mettrai à jour au fur et à mesure que les simulations progresseront. A tout à l'heure !

\- A tout à l'heure alors, salua Leah secrètement apeurée à l'idée d'être abandonnée là aussi brusquement.

Mr Lawson ne le remarqua pas et rejoignit l'ascenseur pour disparaitre dans les étages. Leah décida donc de suivre ses conseils et d'imiter Dan. Elle s'installa derrière son poste. Une fois ses identifiants entrés, elle accéda à la base de données dont lui parlait Harry Lawson. Toutes les dates tournaient autour du 18e siècle. Elle commença ses recherches dans l'onglet _St Jean du Rhône_. Il s'agissait du village dans lequel elle avait grandi. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver dans les données d'une filière d'une multinationale destinée aux jeux vidéos et sa curiosité s'en retrouva piquée. Un des noms du dossier retint son attention : le dernier commandeur de la famille de St Jean. L'ancienne commanderie avait été baptisée d'après cette famille. Elle entra dans le dossier intitulé Guilhèm de St Jean (1715-1748).

De nombreux documents composaient le dossier : des documents écrits, des archives historiques mais aussi des liens vidéos. Poussée par sa curiosité, elle commença à farfouiller la biographie de cette légende du village. Elle attendait avec impatience de pouvoir explorer d'autres mémoires de Pascaline mais au moins elle ne s'ennuierait pas en attendant d'obtenir son accès à l'animus.


	4. Présent : jour 1 (après-midi)

Leah ne vit pas le temps passer et resta totalement absorbée dans ses recherches. De Versailles aux Colonies de Nouvelle-Angleterre, la vie de Pascaline semblait avoir connu de nombreux rebondissements. Elle sursauta quand Harry Lawson revint la chercher.

\- Hey, je t'avais promis un déjeuner avec toute l'équipe. Ils ont déjà commandé des pizzas. Tu viens ?

Leah acquiesça et le suivit dans la pièce des animus oméga. Dans le coin avec le bar se trouvaient déjà une poignée de personnes dont Dan. Un homme devant avoir la trentaine se leva pour la saluer.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est Pierre Martin mais appelle-moi juste Pierre. On sera collègues après tout durant ton stage.

\- C'est le superviseur principal des stagiaires, le chef du projet si tu préfères, expliqua Harry Lawson avec une légère froideur.

\- Mais si tu as le moindre souci, tu peux aussi m'en parler, Harry ne porte pas vraiment à la confidence. Il prétend le contraire mais je suis persuadé que cet homme possède un congélateur dans son arbre généalogique, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

La remarque du blond fit sourire Leah. Ce Pierre Martin semblait être bien plus abordable qu'Harry Lawson à première vue mais elle appréciait tout autant le soutien discret qu'il lui apportait. Pierre Martin lui paraissait trop extraverti à son gout et elle ne sait pas si elle se serait sentie à l'aise avec lui à son arrivée.

\- Tout le monde ne se comporte pas comme un gamin attardé Pierre, répliqua le concerné.

\- Oh te vexe pas Harry, je rigole.

Leah sourit au trentenaire, il était si différent de Mr Lawson qu'elle avait du mal à l'imaginer à un rang si élevé. Mr Lawson se tenait avec raideur et élégance. Sa tenue n'était certes pas aussi sérieuse que celle d'un banquier mais il dégageait une certaine prestance avec sa chemise, son jean et ses chaussures. Au contraire, Pierre Martin ressemblait plus à un adolescent qui a oublié qu'il était devenu adulte selon son avis. Il était avachi sur son fauteuil, une part de pizza sans la main. Avec son T-shirt imprimé avec une image d'Edward Kenway, le pirate, son jean délavé et troué et ses baskets il contrastait vraiment avec son collègue d'Absergo. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce genre de personne occupait un rang important dans la hiérarchie d'une entreprise. Mais après tout, les développeurs de jeux vidéos devaient certainement avoir une âme artistique pour créer leurs jeux et elle supposa qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tous se fondre dans la masse.

\- Laisse-moi te présenter les autres stagiaires qui sont déjà arrivés, dit Pierre avec enthousiasme.

Il lui fit rapidement un topo sur les autres personnes présentes autour de la table. Il y avait Dan bien évidemment qui venait de Shanghai avec sa superviseuse ; Emiliano, un mexicain de Ciudad Juarez ; Juan, un autre hispanophone de Saragosse ; Lisa d'Atlanta aux Etats-Unis ; Alison, une québecoise de Laval ; Enzo, un napolitain et Sara qui venait du Maroc.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore tous là mais l'équipe devrait être au complet d'ici deux jours. On ne voulait pas brusquer vos arrivées, expliqua Pierre Martin.

Leah était soulagée de voir que tout le monde déjà présent avait environ son âge. Elle était impatiente d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux, ils allaient devoir cohabiter pendant un bon moment. Elle s'installa près d'Alison, l'autre francophone du groupe et Pierre sortit une autre pizza. Leah partagea une quatre fromages avec l'espagnol. Rapidement la conversation s'engagea dans le groupe poussé par l'enthousiasme contagieux de Pierre. Leah fit connaissance avec ces derniers et elle passa un bon moment en leur compagnie. A un moment la directrice création en personne vint échanger quelques mots avec eux. Leah la trouva agréable et familière, elle l'appréciait bien. Quand la pause déjeuner fut terminée, chacun participa au rangement avant de retourner dans son coin. Leah avait rendez vous avec Victoria Bibeau, la psychiatre en charge de leur suivi pendant toute la durée du stage. Cette entrevue était obligatoire.

Son bureau se trouvait près de l'ascenseur et était protégé par une vitre teintée. A peine fut elle entrée dans le petit hall que la psychiatre vint l'accueillir.

\- Bonjour, Leah c'est bien ça ?

\- Euh oui.

Elle lui serra la main avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Elle s'installa derrière son bureau et invita la jeune femme à en faire de même face à elle. Mme Bibeau était habillée d'une manière assez similaire à Mr Lawson : une chemise blanche, un jean et des escarpins noirs. Ses cheveux, colorés en blond étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et le maquillage qu'elle portait sous ses lunettes restait discret. Leah la trouva classe et décontractée, ils avaient du style chez Abstergo. La psychiatre sortit un dossier et ajusta ses lunettes.

\- Au niveau physique, votre santé semble parfaite. Pas d'hospitalisation, tous vos vaccins sont à jour, vos visites médicales régulières. Vous faites du sport je vois ?

\- Depuis que je suis enfant, je joue au basketball mais j'aime aussi beaucoup courir, répondit Leah.

\- Certains de nos employés aussi pratiquent le sport. Si les locaux n'ont pas d'équipe qui leur est propre, certains intègrent les équipes du campus d'Abstergo à Montréal. Je préviendrai Mr Lawson de vous renseigner à ce sujet.

\- Merci madame.

La femme continua de parcourir son dossier.

\- Vos résultats scolaires sont remarquables. Cependant vous n'êtes pas très investie dans la vie associative.

\- J'ai voulu axer mes priorités sur mes études et le sport occupe déjà une bonne partie de mon temps libre. J'ai été bénévole pendant un temps mais je me suis retirée à mon entrée à la fac.

\- On ne peut pas être partout, dit Mme Bibeau avec un sourire encourageant.

Doucement la psychiatre retira ses lunettes et l'observa silencieusement d'un air plus grave.

\- Ecoutez, je vais être franche. Les gagnants du concours ont été tirés au hasard comme vous le savez mais ont dû auparavant passer deux examens. L'un d'entre eux était le pré-entretien que vous avez passé à Paris. Il est suivi par une étude approfondie de votre dossier de ma part. En effet, si la personne n'est pas préparée, il pourrait se produire des effets secondaires pas vraiment souhaitables dans l'animus. Sans mon autorisation, les sélectionnés ne sont pas admis dans ce programme.

Leah, resta silencieuse, inquiète de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Mr Lawson vous a-t-il expliqué l'effet de transfert ? continua-t-elle.

-Non. Il ne me semble pas.

Il aurait dû ? pensa-t-elle avec un début de panique.

\- Il s'agit d'un des effets secondaires les plus préoccupants provoqué par une exposition prolongée à l'animus. La personne perd sa personnalité et se croit à la place de l'ancêtre. C'est un processus compliqué de fragmentation et réassamblage des mémoires qui est très difficile à traiter.

\- Et comment l'éviter ? demanda Leah inquiète.

Elle n'avait pas signé pour qu'on lui grille le cerveau ! Elle voulait bien explorer les mémoires de ses ancêtres mais pas au prix de sa santé mentale.

\- Rassurez-vous, parmi la bonne centaine d'employés qui travaillent sur des systèmes animus, nous n'avons eu qu'un seul effet de transfert notable. Puis votre bilan psychologique est tout à fait satisfaisant. Je n'aurai pas validé votre sélection sinon. C'est une simple précaution et nous préférons prévenir tous nos mployés travaillant sur l'animus, les stagiaires en font partie.

\- On ne m'en avait pas parlé auparavant…

\- Mais rassurez-vous. Harry Lawson et Pierre Martin sont nos superviseurs parmi les plus expérimentés et ont été formé à prévenir ce genre de risques. Vous ne risquez rien avec eux et vos sessions d'animus sont allégées comparé aux employés classiques pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Mlle Lemay les à restreintes à 7h par jour et aucune de doit durer plus de quatre heures d'affilée. Si vous sentez que vos pensées commencent à s'embrouiller avec celles de la personne que vous incarnez dans l'animus, prévenez-nous immédiatement, moi ou Mr Lawson. Comme le dit le proverbe : mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

\- Mais si je me prends pour une autre personne. Je risque de ne pas m'en rendre compte.

\- Mr Lawson et Martin sont parfaitement compétents sur ce domaine et vous surveilleront avec attention. Vous n'avez pas une grande expérience avec l'animus et Mlle Lemay a utilisé toutes les précautions nécessaires. Le conseil d'administration n'aurait pas décidé de mettre en place un tel concours s'il ne s'était pas auparavant assuré que les vainqueurs présents puissent profiter pleinement de l'expérience.

Cet argument ne rassura la jeune femme qu'à moitié. Si les séances étaient restreintes et que les employés s'assuraient qu'il ne leur arrive rien, elle devrait se sentir en confiance mais quelque chose la titillait. On ne l'avait pas prévenue qu'on jouait avec son cerveau. D'une part, elle voulait tout arrêter mais elle voulait aussi explorer les mémoires de Pascaline, voir l'Histoire à travers ses contemporains.

\- Pourrais-je annuler mon contrat si jamais je le souhaite ?

\- Evidemment, rien n'est imposé. Seule la close de confidentialité sur nos projets restera active. Cependant vous aurez ensuite un suivi par des médecins d'Abstergo pendant un an. Nous ne voulons pas prendre le moindre risque.

\- Je comprends.

\- Bien avez-vous d'autres questions ?

\- Pas pour le moment madame.

\- Mon mail fait partie des favoris de votre communicateur. N'hésitez pas si vous avez la moindre question.

\- Merci madame.

Leah quitta le petit bureau du psychiatre pour rejoindre sa salle avec Dan. Harry Lawson l'attendait derrière son bureau. Il la salua et lui demanda si l'entretien s'était bien passé. Leah répondit par l'affirmative et garda ses doutes pour elle.

L'après-midi se déroula sans évènements particuliers. Leah parcourut quelques documents dans la base de données d'Abstergo retraçant la biographie partielle de Pascaline d'Altès. Elle trouva étrange que des pans entiers de sa vie soient inconnus. Certains évènements étaient très détaillés alors que d'autres étaient à peine évoqués. Harry lui expliqua qu'ils avaient participé à ces moments via d'autres mémoires génétiques mais qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étudié du point de vue de Pascaline. Malgré la crainte de l'effet de transfert, le fait de lire ces évènements de la vie de Pascaline tout en sachant qu'elle avait la faculté de les vivre la frustrait en quelque part.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit l'hôtel le soir, elle constata que tous les autres stagiaires étaient logés au même endroit. Dan se trouvait dans la chambre juste à gauche de la sienne, au moins elle ne serait pas seule.

Les téléphones portables étant interdits pendant le stage pour des raisons de confidentialité, elle utilisa le téléphone de sa chambre. Lors des préparatifs à Paris, elle a pu faire enregistrer quelques numéros par Abstergo. Elle décida d'appeler en premier ses parents. Brusquement elle se demanda qu'elle heure il était en France, ils dormaient peut être à cette heure-ci. Elle ne s'était pas trompée quand la voix ensommeillée de sa mère lui répondit.

\- Allo ?

\- Maman ? C'est Leah.

La fatigue sembla soudain quitter sa mère et Leah commença à lui raconter son voyage et sa première journée au Canada. Elle aurait aussi voulu lui raconter sa première rencontre avec ses collègues ou tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre sur l'histoire de leur village mais elle du se retenir à cause de sa clause de confidentialité.

Finalement après presque une heure au téléphone, elle abandonna sa mère non sans lui avoir fait promettre de saluer toute la famille. Elle s'installa dans son lit et explora encore quelques anecdotes concernant Pascaline avant de s'endormir sur sa tablette.


	5. Séquence 1, mémoire 1

Ça y est, Leah allait enfin pouvoir entamer sa première simulation complète dans l'animus. Elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit ! L'enthousiasme était partagé avec les autres stagiaires qui avaient visiblement du mal à se concentrer quand Pierre Martin leur fit un dernier débriefing sur les consignes de sécurité lors des simulations.

La veille, Harry et elle avaient passé plusieurs heures dans l'animus afin de calibrer son appareil et de préparer le premier séquençage des mémoires. Au final, elle s'était retrouvée dans le corps d'une enfant au sein d'une pièce luxueuse. Elle aurait aimé en découvrir d'avantage mais Harry a stoppé la simulation jugeant qu'elle avait passé suffisamment de temps dans la machine. C'était donc à contrecœur qu'elle avait quitté ses lunettes de réalité virtuelle et qu'elle était retournée étudier la biographie de Pascaline et de sa famille qu'elle allait sans aucun doute rencontrer sans tarder.

Une fois a réunion terminée, elle rejoignit son poste avec Harry. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil de l'animus pendant que son superviseur lui tendait ses lunettes.

\- On devrait pouvoir entrer directement dans la première mémoire. Franchement t'as une excellente synchronisation avec Pascaline, je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait aussi vite fait hier. Je vais très peu intervenir pour ne pas gêner ton immersion et ta synchronisation mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici, je prendrai des notes pour compléter notre base de données. Mais à la fin de chaque mémoire, j'interromprai la simulation. Mieux vaut y aller doucement au début. Tes collègues de l'animus Omega effectueront sans doute plus de simulations que toi au départ mais n'oublie pas qu'ils n'explorent pas leur propres mémoires génétiques et que le processus est donc différent du notre.

\- Je comprends. Puis c'est peut être mieux que je démarre en douceur au départ. Je sais pas comment je vais réagir quand je vais me retrouver dans la France du XVIIIe siècle.

\- En général, si ta synchronisation est très bonne, tu ne te rendras pas même compte du décalage temporel. C'est quand tu reviendras parmi nous que tu réaliseras ce qui vient de t'arriver, plaisanta le superviseur. Alors prête ?

-Allons-y ! répondit Leah avec enthousiasme.

* * *

 _Versailles, Printemps 1736_

Pascaline sortit de sa chambre, toilettée et habillée pour recevoir les invités de ses parents. Elle s'avança dans les couloirs plus resplendissants que jamais pour rejoindre l'entrée de la maison.

Ces derniers jours, tous les domestiques avaient travaillé sans relâche. Chaque pièce avait été récurée de fond en comble. Les bonnes dans les chambres et les pièces à vivre, les jardiniers à l'extérieur, les fermiers dans les étables et les écuries. Pascaline avait rarement vu une telle agitation. Même les pièces inoccupées avaient été soigneusement récurées par Maryse, Sophie et les autres servantes. Papa lui avait expliqué qu'ils allaient recevoir un invité très important d'Angleterre. Pour l'occasion, il lui avait même acheté une nouvelle robe. Ce pouvait être le roi qu'elle n'en aurait pas été surprise.

Toute la famille était présente pour l'occasion. Papa avait fait venir tous ses frères et sœurs dans la propriété et cela rendait Pascaline vraiment heureuse, elle aimait être entourée des ses frères et sœurs. Seule Odette était absente parce qu'elle allait bientôt avoir son premier bébé et elle était très fatiguée. Mais son mari était là pour attendre avec les autres pendant qu'elle se reposait. Jacques, son frère aîné et le père de François, avait été chargé de chercher les invités donc il était parti un peu plus tôt avec la voiture de Papa.

A force d'attendre sur les marches devant la maison, Pascaline commençait à trouver le temps long. C'était le milieu de l'après midi, il faisait chaud, sa robe était inconfortable et ses parents les faisaient poireauter la depuis une éternité. Pascaline commençait à tirer sa robe, elle étouffait dedans. La voyant s'agiter, son voisin pouffa. Pascaline répliqua en lui tirant la langue. Son neveu répliqua de la même manière. Rapidement l'échange de grimaces passa aux coups de coudes et de pieds. Finalement, leur attitude peu disciplinée fut remarqué par leurs aînés et les enfants durent s'arrêter devant les regards désapprobateurs des autres. Seul Pierre-Henri semblait amusé par leur attitude, son expression dégoûtée étant un peu trop exagéré pour être sérieuse. Après la silencieuse réprimande, les deux jeunes gens se tinrent à carreaux mais non sans échanger quelques regards espiègles.

Mais heureusement pour elle, Jacques et les invités passèrent le portail peu de temps après. Pascaline était toujours impatiente à l'arrivée de nouveaux venus. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de poser des questions à son tuteur sur l'Angleterre, Londres, les anglais et avait même voulu apprendre quelques mots dans la langue. Le professeur Lechamp avait cédé. Pascaline savait parfaitement que son sourire et son enthousiasme lui permettaient d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Puis en plus c'était bien pour son éducation. Elle était tellement fière de raconter à ses parents tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur le roi Georges II d'Angleterre et sa famille à tel point que son père avait dû la contraindre au silence. Elle avait également demandé à Mr Lechamp de lui apprendre l'anglais. Elle ne savait que saluer mais elle était impatiente de monter aux anglais qu'elle avait été curieuse et que son père éduquait bien ses enfants. Parce que son professeur lui avait expliqué que les anglais et les français ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup et se moquaient les uns des autres. Elle allait leur montrer que sa famille était bien et n'allait pas permettre aux anglais de se moquer d'elle.

Jacques fut le premier à sortir de la voiture et laissa ensuite sortir les deux anglais. Pascaline les examina et fut surprise de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents d'eux. Mr Lechamp lui avait expliqué que les anglais étaient très reconnaissables. Ils étaient arrogants, méprisants et vulgaires et que ça se remarquait. Mais quand elle vit les invités pour la première fois, elle ne les trouvait pas si différents. Ils étaient habillés plus simplement qu'eux, mais ce devait être plus confortable pour supporter le long voyage de Londres. Pascaline étudia le garçon qui accompagnait le monsieur. Il devait être un peu plus vieux qu'elle mais pas autant que Marie-Léonore. Il se tenait près de l'adulte comme une ombre et ne semblait pas aussi vraiment être content d'être là. Après avoir salué tous ses frères et sœurs, le monsieur la salua à son tour. Ravie de pouvoir mettre en pratique ce que lui avait appris Mr Lechamp, elle prit les devants et fit une révérence.

\- Good afternoon sir. Pleased to meet you.

Bon elle ne savait pas exactement si ce qu'il fallait dire. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de ces mots mais Mr Lechamp lui avait expliqué que c'était pour dire bonjour l'après midi ( - On dit morning le matin, afternoon après le déjeuner, evening aux environs du crépuscule et night après le souper, se rappela-t-elle ). Elle avait ensuite répété et rerépété la phrase toute seule dans sa chambre dans l'espoir de bien la dire. Et visiblement ce fut un succès.

\- The pleasure is mine Miss, répondit-il en lui prenant délicatement sa main pour y poser un baiser.

Pascaline rougit de plaisir. Il l'avait appelé _Miss_! Il avait répondu à sa mère et ses sœurs par un _Madame_ ou _Mademoiselle_ en français. Mais pour elle il avait dit Miss ! Elle était sure que c'était un mot en anglais. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : trouver Mr Lechamp pur lui demander la signification de ce nouveau mot.

Elle salua ensuite le jeune homme avec le même enthousiasme mais ce dernier se contenta de lui répondre par un simple et froid mouvement de tête. Ses joues s'empourprèrent davantage mais d'indignation cette fois. Pour qui se prenait-il pour ne pas lui répondre poliment ? Elle faisait des efforts pour parler leur langue et il lui répondit par un espèce de signe de tête méprisant ?! Pascaline dut se mordre la langue pour se retenir de lui sortir une insulte, son père la réprimanderait à coup sur.

Quand les salutations furent terminées, son père invita leurs hôtes dans la demeure. Pascaline vit les domestiques s'affairer aux bagages des anglais alors qu'elle suivait sa famille à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas de leçons aujourd'hui car les invités étaient vraiment importants donc elle avait du temps avant le souper. Elle monta dans la chambre qu'ils avaient préparée pour le jeune anglais. Peut être qu'elle pourrait lui présenter les jardins et la petite ferme. Papa la prenait là bas pour se balader quand elle était de mauvaise humeur et elle était toujours mieux après. Peut être que le voyage l'avait énervé et qu'une promenade le rendrait plus content.

Elle frappa doucement à sa porte mais personne ne répondit. Pourtant il aurait dû être dans sa chambre. Elle avait Maryse l'y escorter quand son père et le monsieur anglais sont allés parler de choses d'adultes dans son cabinet. Elle tourna délicatement la poignée pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la chambre à coucher. Il s'était assis au bureau et s'occupait en lisant.

Pascaline n'aimait pas les livres, ce n'était pas facile de lire et Mr Lechamp lui demandait de toujours se concentrer parce qu'il « fallait comprendre le sens entre les lignes ». Pascaline préférait les livres de sciences naturelles, il y avait des esquisses de plantes ou d'animaux et c'était plus facile pour apprendre.

Mais sa curiosité l'emporta. Etait-ce un livre anglais ou un de la bibliothèque ? Est-ce qu'il aimait lire ? Sa mère la grondait souvent parce qu'elle posait souvent des questions aux inconnus. Elle lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas approprié pour une dame et qu'il fallait plutôt écouter et observer. Il était temps de mettre en pratique la leçon.

Elle resta sur le pas de la porte en silence pendant que l'anglais continuait de lire. L'ignorait-il ou était-il si absorbé par sa lecture qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée ? Elle pénétra doucement dans la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit et attendit.

Lorsque ce dernier la remarqua, il plissa des yeux d'un air soupçonneux. L'air tout à fait innocent, elle désigna le livre.

\- Books ? demanda-t-elle.

L'anglais l'observa sans rien dire avant de retourner à son livre. Vexée, elle tenta à nouveau de lancer une forme de dialogue. Si elle avait harcelé son précepteur avec les anglais, c'était pour fraterniser avec eux, pas pour qu'ils l'ignorent.

\- I love books, tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

L'anglais l'ignora de plus belle. Si elle n'était pas une fille de bonne famille, elle l'aurait déjà frappée. Mais sachant que son père la sermonnerait sans aucun doute, elle se ravisa.

-You love books ? essaya-t-elle une dernière fois.

Ne recevant encore aucune réponse, elle se résigna. Son précepteur avait raison, les anglais n'étaient que des crétins arrogants. Demain, elle lui demanderait de lui apprendre des insultes en anglais. Vu comment ce dernier apprécierait leurs ennemis héréditaires comme il disait, il n'y verrait pas d'objection.

La fillette passa le reste de l'après-midi à s'amuser avec son neveu, tant pis pour l'anglais. Cependant, en secret, elle commença à préparer un plan pour se venger. Pour cela, elle aurait besoin de l'aide de François et d'Emilie, sa fille de compagnie.

Peu de temps avant le dîner, les anglais se retirèrent pour partir se promener dans les jardins. Le moment de frapper était venu. Emilie et elle commencèrent à vider la bibliothèque pendant que François ferait le guet. Il aimait les livres ? Il allait en avoir à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Les deux filles naviguèrent plusieurs fois pour envahir sa chambre d'ouvrages en tout genre. Aucun recoin ne fut épargné. Il lui faudrait un moment avant de tout ranger.

Au souper, les anglais s'intégrèrent parmi la famille de la Serre. Elle remarqua que l'adulte anglais parlait un français presque parfait quand il discutait avec ses parents et ses frères. Le garçon, quand à lui, continuait de l'ignorer en restant muet comme une carpe mais elle était persuadée que son air était encore plus pincé qu'avant. Quand elle se coucha, elle savoura le plaisir de pouvoir s'allonger dans son lit pendant que son crétin pompeux d'invité devait certainement encore ranger le bordel qu'ils avaient mis dans sa chambre. Elle se délecta de sa douce vengeance.

Cependant, lorsque le matin arriva et que Maryse vint la préparer, elle remarqua que ses souliers la gênaient. Quand elle les retira, ses chaussettes étaient maculées de boue. Cette fois, il avait dépassé les bornes. Ce serait la guerre ! Il lui fallait retrouver François et Emilie afin de préparer les représailles. Il osait l'attaquer chez elle ? Ce rosbif allait payer.


End file.
